xxx Affairs
by Candiieheart
Summary: The image of her fruity scent for him to smell as if he was back home in his garden. Her body covered with his hungry kisses for his eyes alone than anyone else. Her lovely high pitched moans and cries for him to hear her call out his name. [...] Her slick inner walls for him to feel to the depths of her orgasmic sex. And her beautiful face for him to love forever.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: *And so, here's another multiple chapter story I started long time ago... too many ideas are popping in to my head to compilate and created new stories**

**But for now, please enjoy (;**

* * *

**Sex affairs**

Summary: _To him, he'd do everything to keep the friendship between his best friend and his childhood friend. He would change the whole entire world for them in sacrifice. Though, as it was slowly going well throughout the year, he was tempted to do the opposite._

* * *

The bed was soft and fluffy. The perfect place to sit back, relax and think wisely about the surroundings in life. Late at night, Uchiha Sasuke, was still awake. He had laid his back still on the surface of the bed staring at the clear white ceiling with his hands through his jet black hair from behind.

The room was quiet, all he could hear was the clock on the wall ticking echoingly to his ear. He heavily sighed as his eyes lightly shut closed.

His mind was blank, except for the thoughts of his only best friend: Uzumaki Naruto, and his only childhood friend: Haruno Sakura. The two were the world to him, meaning that they were part of him as well as he was to them. He admired Naruto for his courage, resistance and rivalry, and he respects Sakura for her intelligence and strength.

He would do anything to keep each other's happiness equally intact. Even in whatever obstacle would come across around them. For the sake of their strong friendship, he'd keep the familial relationship above everything in the way… including love.

As difficult as it sounds it was a big sacrifice. And he was already aware of the consequences since the beginning of time. The thought of it made another heavy sigh escape his lips.

_Knock knock_, there was a slightly faint knock at his dorm-room's door.

Sasuke's eyes slowly cracked open as his charcoal marbles glanced across his door, in any case he was imagining it.

Two more knocks became a little louder in the silent room.

Giving out one last sigh, the nineteen years old college young student kicked off his feet from his warm comfy bed with upper body swing up to a sit at the edge of it. His black irises shot up to the clock hanging on the wall and growled at the time through his gritted teeth.

_2:27 AM_, he suddenly dropped his head when he realized that he hasn't gotten any sleep, again, for the passed several months throughout the years of that shocking heartbreaking announcement.

Knocks pulled him back to reality, which made his head snapped directly at the door. He pushed himself up and walked over to the entrance of the room shoving his hands in his sweatpants muttering about who would be bothering him at a time this late.

The door opened when Sasuke twisted the doorknob. In front of him was a young woman of his age with pink cherry blossom hair at hip length. His tired eyes widened at the lass before him.

_Sakura?_ He unconsciously thought at the sight of her.

He saw that her eyes were covered by her side bangs, he could easily tell that something happened. Also, his dark eyes dropped down to her clothing. She wore a well curved light pink see-through spaghetti tank top and clear pure white short laced panties.

So much skin was revealing, even the piercing on her navel was exposed. He could see her hard peaks of her breasts pocking out through her top, her front and ass were hugged tightly in her panties. It made him swallow. A bead of sweat travelled down his temple. He felt a jolt of electricity down his cock.

The raven haired man's mouth opened to question, but no words were able to come out. His hand tightened the doorknob, trying to calm down his growing erection in his sweats.

The image of her fruity scent for him to smell as if he was back home in his garden. Her body covered with his hungry kisses for his eyes alone than anyone else. Her lovely high pitched moans and cries for him to hear her call out his name. Herself pinned on his bed with her legs widely spread open for him to taste her sweet honey from her pot. Her slick inner walls for him to feel to the depths of her orgasmic sex. And her beautiful face for him to lover forever for the rest of his life.

Thinking of Sakura thrashing pleasurably under him made his arousal throb through the tent of his pants. He couldn't think straight anymore, his eyes were hazy filled with lust and his mouth was starting to water. But as he tried to push his sexual desire away, he just realized that after so many years, Sakura came to him for the first time since then.

"What are you doing here, do you have any damn idea of what time it is?" his voice hoarsed, fighting the urge of fucking his childhood friend like a senseless wild animal.

Ignoring the tone of his voice, the petite pinkette remained silent and stood still with her feet glued to the cold tiled floor of the school's hallway. Usually, she was an annoying talkative woman who wouldn't bother staying still. But somehow, this time was the opposite. He raised a brow waiting for a response.

The clock continued ticking in the room for about three more minutes and still no answer. The Uchiha started to feel irritated with Sakura's little silent treatment.

_How long does she plan on having me wait?_ he didn't have time for her games at the moment.

If she continues keeping him wait, he would drag her in his bed and then drill her up, making her cry his name in raw pleasure after throwing out her ripped clothes off of her perfect body. Though, on the other hand, what will be the consequences if he'd done such cruelty? He didn't want to ruin their friendship. It would be better if he just shut the door on her and lean back in bed masturbating.

The raven haired man shook his head ignoring his painful dick below and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. His irises caught the girl's body trembling. That was when he mentally knew, something happened to her. He knew her far too well to see her hiding whatever it is from him. The eyes of the man softened.

"Sakura…" he reached hand towards her. _What happened to you?_

Just right before he could actually tough her, Haruno tackled him into a hug, making him stumble back slightly off balanced before quickly catching his stance. Her small arms tightened around his torso, her slim fingers digging the back of his loose white top. It was making him worry.

Sasuke was slightly shock at her sudden action. Several questions rolled into his mind confusingly. What was happening? What was going on? What was wrong? These questions will surely remained unanswered.

Pushing the thought aside, what really surprised him was the feeling of warm wet tears on to his top. Sakura's shining sea green orbs looked up to his deep midnight eyes. Oh yes, he was right at that very moment, she was crying. Having those unworthy tears burning her beautiful face.

It startled him when she leaned up forward to his face, her pink plump lips brushing his own like a light flying feather. She didn't do anything else but whisper.

"Help me..."

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter three coming soon.**

**xxx Affairs**

2

_Just right before he could actually touch her, Haruno tackled him into a hug, making him stumble back slightly off balanced before quickly catching his stance. Her small arms tightened around his torso, her slim fingers digging the back__ of his loose white top. It was making him worry._

_Sasuke was slightly shock at her sudden action. Several questions rolled into his mind confusingly. What was happening? What was going on? What was wrong? These questions will surely remained unanswered._

_Pushing the thought aside, what really surprised him was the feeling of warm wet tears on to his top. Sakura's shining sea green orbs looked up to his deep midnight eyes. Oh yes, he was right at that very moment, she was crying. Having those unworthy tears__ burning her beautiful face._

_It startled him when she leaned up forward to his face, her pink plump lips brushing his own like a light flying feather. She didn't do anything else but whisper._

_"Help me..."_

* * *

_Mine._

Shock overtook the raven haired man's tired eyes. At that very instant, he knew exactly what she was trying to tell him and to his conscious, it wasn't going to be good. He could tell that there was something she severely wanted to forget, something that would ruin her, something she wanted to run away from—afraid of it. But he couldn't ask her just yet. All he could think about was Sakura and how much she was hurt.

It hurt him as well to see her in such pain. She looked so helpless and innocent in front of him, like a child who missed their parents on the first day in daycare. Watching her jeweled watering eyes never leaving his, those beautiful orbs of hers he always loved reminded him of the times it swifted him in to the sea waves of happiness. Her pouty lips stayed close lightly with his, it was pulling him his mouth to connect with hers—like a strong magnet.

But he couldn't, he shouldn't give her what she desired-he should never. He already made that clear when she left off to where she had always wanted to be, and she had gotten her dream come true. He couldn't interfere in her life, even if he wanted to.

His arms slowly wrapped around Sakura's tiny figure to comfort her from her unneeded pain, her grip tightened around him as he did so. He took in her refreshing scent through the holes of his nose. She always smelt like his favorite flower and his favorite fruit-cherry blossoms and cherries. It smelt like _home_. It pulled him in thought to the days where he and Sakura had been eight years old, they were playing in the Uchiha garden in the soft season of spring. The cool air of wind running through their short hair, the leaves cutting their sharp edges against their cheek, the grass whistling—

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

Sasuke was cut back to reality by the whisper of his maiden's voice. He looked at her, her face still centimeters away from his own, eyes hypnotizing him. He had forgotten that her luscious body and hard nipples were firmly pressed against his hard toned chest, it made heat run down to his dick with a thump of electric jolts. His minded nerves shut down completely when lust rose from his feet to his head. All he could hear was a hoarsed voice from the back of his head demanding harshly.

_Fuck her__..__ FUCK h__er..._

He furrowed his brows at their contact, his eyes then tightly shut in resistance to escape the urge of taking the woman for himself. He shouldn't be feeling like this. Not now-not ever! He shouldn't be doing this and yet she was tempting him to do so. He knew that he would regret it for the rest of his life and that would make him run away, far away from her.

The strings of feelings he distancely attached her since childhood was shortening by the minute. She was pulling his locked away desires out of his body. If she had perfectly done that, he wouldn't be able to stop his sexual urges anymore. He swallowed.

But _god_, the damn Uchiha loved her the whole _fucking_ time.

_His__ love at first sight._

And so, he pulled himself out of Sakura's grasp to pull her arms down with him to his bed, immediately crashing his lips to hers, swallowing her taste to his tongue. He felt her lips moved with his, it was like he was in sweet bliss in the clouds of heaven. He never knew how good it felt to kiss the one he loved, to touch her-and how it would feel like to actually be _inside_ her.

He leaned up on his knees to kiss her down with his musculated arms wrap around her tiny thin waist. Her moans vibrated breaths in his mouth, it proved him that she was growing hot with needs. Using a hand, he lifted both her legs from under her knees to place them over his lap stroking the smooth white skin on her thigh before following it down her ankle.

For the first time, they broke their lip contact to stare deeply in to each other's eyes as he felt the nails of her fingers tracing the long of his arm. Captivated by her beauty, his vision became blinded and mind blurred with lust. All he ever thought of was to just eat her alive, here, now and make her feel something no one could ever give her—no one would ever make her feel.

Again, Sasuke plunged in to her lips, bruising it numb and plump. Then brushing down to kiss the clear side of her neck making her moans squeak out with tickles. His lips ran up to make love to her ear then panted back down to her neck, using his tongue to kiss her vibrating throat. His hands started playing with the band of her laced panties, tugging and pulling.

They separated once more so Sasuke could lean her back to his bed before pulling of his white shirt aside. He felt her gaze staring upon his upper body, he noted that her eyes were overtaken by lust. It made him smirk, he was doing a fine job. His lips then continued to play with her neck until it reached to the thin tank top around her. Ignoring the clothing in the way, he kissed her body through it down to her stomach then a little lower to the naked flesh of her legs.

Uchiha would make sure he would kiss every part of Haruno's savoury body.

He half way faced her body to the opposite, having his body now beside hers and his face at her widened perfect spread thighs. He dipped his watering mouth in between them then turned her body around, her belly siding on to the bed, to taste her ass cheeks from behind on her all fours.

_Mine._

He shoved his face the between of her legs as her spine arched, her face buried into one of his fluffy pillow with muffled moans. Kissing up to her covered arching back, he brushed her long hair away to the side to place lips on to the back of her neck. He slid a hand onto the surface skin of her hand, intertwining them together as he pushed his hips against her ass. Her moans became heavy with pants, she turned her head to kiss him.

Such experience, he never felt so alive, so hungry, so _horny_. The throb of his cock made his toes curl with shocks of electricity, he couldn't help but moan through his teeth as he grind her harder to the bed. Her high pitched moans were playing melodies to his ears, he had to fuck her, fuck her good.

Fuck the consequences, he finally had her.

The way her body tremble with excitement was hot, crazy, satisfying, amazing, lustful, sexy and—and did he mentioned _hot_?

Then, the young man's free hand crept down to grab the woman's breast as he slid his tongue into her wet mouth. Her breast was soft, squishy and just enough to fit his palm. He loved it. Pinching her nipple, her ass pushed back against his crotch. Her gritted his teeth in to her flesh when his cock was throbbing mad for more, making his hand grip hers tightly.

Struggling for breaths and sex, he got off of her to lay on his back with her body above him his figure. He knew that she wanted to be in control, since all she could do was whimper in lustful discontent. And so, her lips took over his neck and her tongue with his ear. He grabbed her ass to grind her pussy, she moaned in his ears as her fingers raked his scalp. She whispered.

"Sasuke-kun, eat me.."

_My Sakura._

With that, Sasuke felt Sakura shifted, crawling her knees to both sides of his head. His mind had completely forgotten why he was underneath her curved body that second when he saw the sight of her damp panties. It furiously made his cock snap straight up with an obvious tent of his sweats, oh how painful had it gotten? Suddenly, he saw her crotch placed on his face, he felt it humping and grinding his hungry lips. And let him tell you, she tasted sweeter than he ever imagined.

He heard the pinkette moan louder and louder every time his sucking passed her clothed clit making his hand unconsciously rub his hardened shaft out of his pants. Knowing that her continuous humps became wilder by the second, he knew then that she wanted to burst in his mouth. Again, he felt her shift, his black charcoaled eyes looked up to her face as she sat up and bounced his mouth with her hands back onto his abs and chest.

"Sasuke—Sas.. Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke couldn't stop rubbing his dick, he couldn't stop thrusting into his fist either. He panted against the woman's panties every single time his hand slapped his aching balls. It was incredible, he had to cum, he _must_ cum now because she was moaning _his_ name!

The tip of his tongue touched Sakura's throbbing pussy, she was reaching her final peak. So, he held a hand on to the crooked of her hip and thigh, forcing her to grind faster into his mouth as he beated his dick harder groaning against her. He heard her scream with moans closing in, then her voice cracked cumming between his lips, it was filled with her liquid and he licked her clean. Her hips twitched as she leaned forward into all fours again, panting heavily.

He quickly kicked off his sweat pants away so he could fuck her now. She came before he did and he wasn't done yet. He growled pulling both her ankles to straddle him before pinning her down.

He was close. So _close_ to cumming. Now, he decided to cum inside her instead. His hand slid under one of his pillows to grab a switch razor to rip off her soaked panties. He wanted to release, empty himself in her womb now! He was blinded with lust so vigurously that he couldn't hold in his sexual needs anymore.

At that moment, he forgot who he was.

Quickly, he spread her legs widely apart and shoved his cock in her, drilling her madly. Her screams weren't pleasurable, but he didn't care, he had to cum, it was killing his insides. By the mean time, he also felt something snapped in her, it didn't bother him at all, he was too busy fucking her squelching pussy. Her inner walls were like meant to fit him.

_Mine. Mine. MINE! _his mad inner sex yelled. _You _are _mines!_

He restlessly drilled her like a horn dog would fuck his mate, he never noticed that Sakura was moaning for more. He would finish things quick, making his thrust more forceful and stronger. He felt nothing but red, saw nothing but red and all he smelt was raw and the sweat of their hungry crazing sex. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breath harshly panted and moaned loudly like a beast. He was cumming.. Cumming... Cumming!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.. _fuck_!"

With one last thrust and he roared as he spilled a huge amount of seeds in her small womb when her leaking pussy tightly clenched and throbbed his dick. Sasuke's body dropped on Sakura's, they both panted heavily, regaining their strength to move.

* * *

The boy's eyes snapped opened when he remembered to what he had just done to her. He stared at her for a long minute and realized she was drained of all her energy. He frowned.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered after getting off of her looking down.

He felt her smile as if she wanted it, yet to him, it was an act of guilt. How could he be about about fucking Sakura? She shouldn't be smiling happily either, yet—

_Red?_

Something red pulled his attention, he stared at his satisfied crotch. He saw his dick covered with something he never wanted to believe. Midnight eyes widened in disbelief.

_Blood._

He tore his eyes to his childhood friend and saw blood dripping out of her core. He froze, his lost his voice, stopped breathing as well. His mind began to fill with screams of her inner head. He knew what happened now. It was impossible, she was… a virgin.

No… No.. NO! She was a virgin. A _fucking_ virgin! A woman who hadn't given her virginity to the man she loved!

"Why didn't you tell me!" he exploded at his loved one jumping onto his feet. He ignored the way he scared her and the fear in her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger, he yelled. "Why were you a fucking hell virgin!"

He wasn't supposed to be her first. Why didn't she tell him? Now he was extremely mad, not at her, but at himself. He shoved his hands into his head pacing around muttering the word _fuck!_ repeatedly. Later, he flopped down on the bed, his elbows on his knees and one of his hands on his face. Now, he truly regretted it, he was trembling in utter disgracing regret.

"Fucking hell, Sakura." Sasuke whispered. "You should've told me."

"I'm—I'm sorry, Sasuke-ku—"

"Naruto..." he breathed. "What happened to him?"

Sakura stayed quiet as the clock ticked echoingly around the room. No words were exchanged at the matter. Sasuke would let Sakura take her time to answer his question. But as minutes passed, she finally opened her mouth, telling him the four words he never thought would happen to his beloved. Especially this cruel.

"Naruto cheated on me."


	3. Chapter III

**xxx Affairs**

_Chapter 3_

_Something red pulled his attention, he stared at his satisfied crotch. He saw his dick covered with something he never wanted to believe. Midnight eyes widened__ in disbelief._

_Blood._

_He tore his eyes to his childhood friend and saw blood dripping out of her core. He froze, his lost his voice, stopped breathing as well. His mind began to fill with screams of her inner head. He knew what happened now. It was impossible, she was… a virgin._

_No… No.. NO! She was a virgin. A fucking virgin! A woman who hadn't given her virginity to the man she loved!_

"_Why didn't you tell me!" he exploded at his loved one jumping onto his feet. He ignored the way he scared her and the__ fear in her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger, he yelled. "Why were you a fucking hell virgin!"_

_He wasn't supposed to be her first. Why didn't she tell him? Now he was extremely mad, not at her, but at himself. He shoved his hands into his head __pacing around muttering the word fuck! repeatedly. Later, he flopped down on the bed, his elbows on his knees and one of his hands on his face. Now, he truly regretted it, he was trembling in utter disgracing regret._

"_Fucking hell, Sakura." Sasuke whisper__ed._

"_I'm—I'm sorry, Sasuke-ku—"_

"_Naruto..." he breathed. "What happened to him?"_

_Sakura stayed quiet as the clock ticked. After minutes passed, she finally opened her mouth._

"_He cheated on me."_

* * *

Once again, for the fucking second time, shock overtook his charcoaled widened eyes. It was either he wouldn't believe his own ears or wouldn't believe Sakura's own words coming out of her lips. But Sasuke knew her too well, she wouldn't lie about something she wanted her whole life, that he wouldn't deny it. She had always been an honest woman with him, because he was the one who opened her heart and the one she could tell him everything. And he was the one who would always comfort her whenever she was angry, depressed, upset, jealous and any other emotion she would possibly have.

He felt his blood boil, rising up to his confused and restless head in pure anger. He couldn't believe Naruto. How could that stupid idiot do such a thing to her? Let alone his childhood friend and Naruto's _girlfriend_. Wasn't he the one who told him that he wouldn't hurt her for every mistake he might had possibly do? That he would make her happy in his place? And that he would forever love her because he did? Were those lies he had told him? _Fucking_ bullshitting lies?

Well, he better not.

He shut his flaring eyes tightly, pressing his wrinkled brows against his clenched fists together. He hadn't noticed his body trembling to kill his very best friend for two-timing Sakura. To yell at him for his stupidity and cowardness. To have him beg for mercy and apologize for his wrong doings. His jaw tightened at the thought of it, he knew very well that he couldn't . Their friendship would disappear in a flash.

The Uchiha gave Uzumaki everything. Everything he held dearly in his heart. And yet, he let Naruto threw away the one thing he trust him with and sacrificed to give her what she wanted—Sakura. He may never have told the blond that he had always had feelings for her, it wasn't because he was afraid to show his soft side. It was actually because there was no reason to tell him, especially when he first found out that they both loved the same little girl who would always cry in his arms.

Then he started to wonder how Sakura must had felt right now after shuffling his mixed feelings with touches of confusion in each thing he had thought of. He opened his lids, snapping out of his trance. He remembered that she hadn't fully _let it all out_, when he saw tears staining her face. But he did solve the puzzle that she came to him, seducing out his inner sex, to help her pry off the aching heart in her chest.

He brought out a hand and waved at her, motioning her to come over his side. The feel of her body hesitating to walk over made him sure that he wouldn't do anything to trick anything on her. Yet, the man didn't bother to look up at her beautiful face.

"Come here," he weakly spoke.

The bed creaked the floor as Haruno shifted her light weight beside him. He waited until he felt her presence, until she sat at his side as he so called requested. He shot an arm around her, accidentally startling her as his hand cupping her shoulder pulling her body into an embrace. He wouldn't let her keep it in. And so, he said it.

"It's alright Sakura," he whispered into her ear rubbing her skin. He didn't bother telling her that she didn't need to be surprised by his action, he just continued whispering. "It's alright to cry."

With that said, the pinkette burst into tears, her cries bouncing and echoing his room. She clung around his torso crying her broken heart out to his flesh. Hearing the sound of her painful heart made his drop down his ribcage, he knew how much the woman loved Naruto—maybe not as much as he loved her, but just enough to understand her feelings. He even stood out of her way just so she could walk the right path to where he accepted her to be—where Naruto was. He led her to his best friend, no matter how much regret he held for not fighting for her love. But he rather not push her at all. Her love for another was none of his business.

He continuously gave her comfort of words as his lips were pressed to her temple when she kept on crying. He tightened his hold and so did she when her voice muffled him about being such a blinded idiot she was, but he just shushed her and told her to let it out until she was satisfied enough.

Even after the current situation, he wouldn't let himself interfere her weaken life. He wouldn't take advantage of her for his desire, he would wait for her until the world would. From then on, he would do what he always done best—supporting her.

At that very moment, he somehow had forgotten that they were both naked.

* * *

Sasuke stood on his feet wearing nothing but shorts behind a small chair to where Sakura was sitting with his large shirt over her small body. His sharp scissors cut short the pink locks of her head with the help of his thin comb on the other hand. Her soft strands swiftly dropped onto his dormitory's dark wooden floor as he cut through shorter and shorter until it would reach her neck.

"It took years for you to finally get your hair this long," he suddenly spoke as the scissors kept making snapping sounds every time he cut off her parts of her locks. "Why did you ask me to cut it?"

"I just felt like it." she replied after she took her time to speak. Her red entoured her irises from stress and fatigue. Her plump lips were cracked—she was a mess. "I started to grow tired of growing my long hair for Naruto."

That's right. She only grew out her silky pink luscious hair for Naruto. He remembered that he did say that he loved women with very long hair. Sasuke's nose wrinkled at the stupidest thought he had ever heard from the blond's lips. What was so special about long hair anyways? Weren't short and long the same thing? He couldn't tell the difference.

Maybe in his eyes, there really wasn't any difference to point out.

"And besides, you like me with short hair right?" she tiredly laughed. "If I kept my hair long, I would look just like Hinata."

_Hinata?_ Sasuke's thought blurted as hand stopped right after he snipped his scissors. Had he heard right? His eyes widened when he thought of the name once more.

_Hyuuga Hinata? Sakura's best friend?_ Did Naruto cheat on Sakura with the Hyuuga? His hands shook, hesitating to ask a hopefully wrong question.

"Is Hinata the one you caught him with?" the bangs of his hair shadowed his unreadable eyes. He saw her lower her head from behind through the openings of his locks. That hit the bell—he was right. Naruto was with the Hyuuga when Sakura was closed by watching in the dark.

"What did they do so bad to make you cry?" he ignored the shook of his voice.

"They were—" she breathed then sniffled a silent cry. "—making love."

That snapped him good. He gripped the tools in his sweating hands as the words _making love_ played in his messed up head over and over again. It was bad enough to find out that Naruto was cheating on her, but having sex with someone who isn't his girlfriend, but a _best friend_ of his girlfriend's? That pushed his limits.

"I'll talk with Tsunade to have you switch partners with me for the rest of the year." He said harshly as he cut the last strands of her pink hair before her head twist to face him up with the round orbs of her ocean sea foam eyes.

"Wh—what?" she stuttered.

"Well you don't want to face Naruto at the moment, am I right?"

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

"Then it's settled. I'll speak with her in the morning," He deposited the scissors and the comb onto the surface of his bedside drawer before he places his large hands on the ends her shoulders whispering her night time in her ear when her hair was done. "Right now, just go to bed."

With that, he grabbed a mirror and placed it in front of her loving face, watching her stroke her hair between her thin fingers.

"Thank you," she made a small smile but then dropped it. "But…"

_But? _Sasuke looked at her attentively, looking at the reflection of her face from the mirror the woman held. What could she want more than taking a few more hours of beauty sleep?

"If it's alright with you…" she played with her fingers after placing back the mirror on the table. "Can I—um… Well…"

His eyes narrowed. "Sakura, just spit it out."

"—sleep with you tonight?" she blurted.

He rose a brow, had he heard right? Sakura, sleeping with—him? Well lately, he had been unbelieving many unexpected words since she suddenly knocked his door, telling him to _help her_ then pour out her sexual struggles to him?

"I just don't want to stay in my room." She stood up from the chair to place a hand on his naked bared chest, brows knitted. "Sasuke-kun, please let me stay here for the night. I don't want to go back to the room where Naruto and I share."

Sasuke sighed. It's true that his best friend and childhood friend share the same room due to a rule of the college contract. And, he held her hand from his chest to lift it up to his lips so he could kiss the tips of her little fingers. But once he let it go, he sat back on the bed, leaning onto one of his elbows under the covers before motioning her to join him in as a hand lifted the blanket for her to get in.

"But…" Sakura started then paused as she watched him laying down, her eyes locked to look at the floor covered with pink stringed hair. "What about—"

"I'll clean it up in the morning," he cut her off. "Just come here."

She shrugged off her question to get in bed with Sasuke. Trying to make herself comfortable. He felt her snuggling up against his chest.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

"Hn," was all he could ever reply to her. He knew that she needed to relax from all the stress she received from the idiot for betraying her trust. So, he stayed quiet and covered her with the blanket he held up for a while and kissed her forehead. As minutes passed by, he waited until her body lessen her stiffy shoulders and heavily breathed until she fell asleep as he traced circles on her naked flesh from under his very shirt—her belly. After that he figured she was already in her dreamland, he drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped possessively around her small body with his face buried in her short hair.

_When was the last time I held her this close?_

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke walked in to the principal's office without a care in the world nor a knock on the door to get himself permission to get it. It didn't bother him when Tsunade just stared at like he had just lost him damn mind for warning her that he would be in her working room. She watched him stood there, his eyes boring into her hazel nut eyes. When she rose a brow and waited, he finally spoke.

"Please have Sakura switch partners with me."

"And why would I let that happened Uchiha?" her brows wrinkled up. Had she heard him giving a command instead of a question? "You made a deal with me to place Sakura with Naruto. Shouldn't they be the ones coming here asking me to—"

"By Naruto's stupid sudden unexpectations, he severely broken the rule of his contract with Sakura." He harshly growled through his gritted teeth. "Do you think I would let him do as he fucking please?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at his statement, she quickly figured out what he meant. But what rule was severely been broken? Everything should have been clear on the first day of the year started college. It was impossible for someone so unorganized and an idiot to have opposed to rules—yet again, Naruto_ is_ an idiot. She shrugged her shoulders to shake off the idea.

"And exactly which rule has he broke?"

He breathed closing his eyes. Sasuke read the thick book of the contract rules, he luckily memorized every single one of them in any case he needed them. So he repeated the memorized rule. "Rule number 16, verse number 23: _By accepting the contract, your partner must have trusted you with the seal of his or her purity__. Once placed, the contract will well signified the partner as mates_."

Tsunade's eyes widened, Rule 16, verse 23 was a number one priority rule for every student in the school to never break. And for the first time in history, the idiot broke such important thing? This was a contract for young men and women to experience in life. By accepting the contract, the two partners becomes mates—like a married couple.

"Who has he done it with?" she asked as her brows frowned in disgust.

"Hey, I'm not some kind of a shitty snitch." He sighed and resisted a blush tainting his tanned cheeks to make a confession. "But I will tell you this, Sakura's purity's kept with me."

The principal smirked then laughed out loud. "I see, well you should be happy Uchiha. You always have loved her."

Sasuke knew that the woman loving sake knew that he loved Sakura deeply. After all, Sakura was her niece. He blushed harder and faced the beige coloured wall muttering her _Shut up, it's none of your fucking business__ you stupid__ woman_. It made her laugh again as he hn'ed.

"Anywho, I'll need to see you both after class for a discussion about your new contract if you don't mind." He stacked her piled of documents onto her wooden desk.

He nodded.

"You're dismissed."

And so, he left the room.

* * *

**Chapter four, coming soon.**


	4. Chapter IV

**xxx Affairs**

_Chapter 4_

"_And exactly which rule has he broke?"_

_He breathed closing his eyes. Sasuke read the thick book of the contract rules, he luckily memorized every single one of__ them in any case he needed them. So he repeated the memorized rule. "Rule number 16, verse number 23: By accepting the contract, your partner must have trusted you with the seal of his or her purity. Once placed, the contract will well signified the partn__er as mates."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened, Rule 16, verse 23 was a number one priority rule for every student in the school to never break. And for the first time in history, the idiot broke such important thing? This was a contract for young men and women to experience in life. By accepting the contract, the two partners becomes mates—like a married couple._

"_Who has he done it with?" she asked as her brows frowned in disgust._

"_Hey, I'm not some kind of a shitty snitch." He sighed and resisted a blush tainting his tanned cheeks to make a confession. "But I will tell you this, Sakura's purity's kept with me."_

_The principal smirked then laughed out loud. "I see, well you should be happy Uchiha. You always have loved her."_

_Sasuke knew that the woman loving sake__ knew that he loved Sakura deeply. After all, Sakura was her niece. He blushed harder and faced the beige coloured wall muttering her Shut up, it's none of your fucking business you stupid woman. It made her laugh again as he hn'ed._

"_Anywho, I'll need to see you both after class for a discussion about your new contract if you don't mind." He stacked her piled of documents onto her wooden desk._

_He nodded._

"_You're dismissed."_

_And so, he left the room._

* * *

Sakura waited for her childhood friend in her Literature course, tapping the tips and pads of her slim fingers onto the surface of her wooden desk while swinging a leg from over her knee, her inner thigh against the other. Class hadn't started yet luckily, the teacher was late, and she was becoming nervous to what Sasuke's got to say to her after visiting the principal, Tsunade, her aunt. And just when she snapped out of her distraction, she saw a shadow looming over her, covering her full sitting body. Her head snapped up from the floor with a widen smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan?" _that_ voice rang to her ears.

Her loving smile dropped completely when she heard that average deep voice. She wasn't expecting to face him so soon, she wasn't ready. And when she looked up to the man in front of her, the one who owned that shadow she didn't wished to be was none other than her boyfriend—Naruto.

Her green eyes found his blue ones. She swallowed the lump on her throat as her long painted nails dug onto the wooden desk of her seat, making soft scratching sounds to fill in the silence between her and her lover. Just when she thought that everything would already be alright, her confidence was lost. She forgot the idea of standing up for herself. The memories of Naruto and Hinata _playing and wrestling so innocently_ on their bed replayed and replayed in her mind. What was she to do now, now that her confidence was gone?

"You cut your long hair," Naruto spoke quietly as he gave her a light frown by using his thick blond brows. "How come? Your long hair was really pretty on you."

"W—well— " she looked away from his innocent eyes, resisting her nervous stuttering. She ran a hand through her cut hair. "Sasuke said that he likes it when my hair is short. And—and it wasn't because of that I asked him to cut my hair for me."

She couldn't help but becoming a nervous little girl at the moment. Her head was panicking to get far away from him as soon as possible and cry over Sasuke's shoulder. Speaking of the guy where was he?

"Where were you last night? You haven't come into our room. Did something happen?" the blond partner of hers asked worriedly.

All she could do was give a nervous laugh, thinking of an excuse. She was never the best in lying, only Sasuke. It was always him who would cover for her.

_Where is Sasuke when I need him? That idiot._She screamed, panicking in her head.

"Sakura, Tsunade said she would discussion with us about the new changes after school." She heard the said man's voice coming in from afar, becoming deeper and deeper in every step he took from the entrance of the class to her way.

Well speak of the devil. _He's co__me right on time_. She let a sigh escape her lips.

"Everything's settled, all we need to do is—" When Sasuke approached Sakura's desk, he noticed a man standing in front of her. His voice wouldn't let him continue his sentence and that left his mouth open at the sight of the one man he saw. He had blond sunny combed short spiked hair and usually most blonds had blue crystal eyes, so of course this man had such colour. From behind the blond boy had very tanned skin with a far more built body than his own. And that man was his best friend, the one and only he call _idiot_ is—Uzumaki Naruto.

Black eyes narrowed at him, unconsciously shooting daggers at his back like a bow and arrow, only without the bow itself. His black pearled orbs were filled with slight disgust but he couldn't help but ignore the feeling because he was his closest friend. He shook off the useless feeling by shrugging it away and sighed deeply. What was he going to do? He didn't want to go against him for his stupid careless and inappropriate mistake. When his eyes looked back at him, he saw the man turning around to face him. And by accident, Sasuke's greetings blurted out in habit.

"Dobe, aren't you going to yell me hello like your usual morning displeasure?" he smirked at his little compliment which was completely true, no denying.

"Ah, Sasuke!" the blond shouted laughingly with amusement and smacked his man's back. "Slept well?"

Sasuke knew that he could never stay angry at Naruto. He was so used to keeping in his hatred and anger from blowing up carelessly that later on, he finally gotten the control over it. But only because friendship was his heart's number one priority.

"Hn," he replied.

"And? Gotten any wet dreams, teme?" Naruto wiggled his brows, teasing him to blush at his question.

"Well—"The raven haired man smirked. "—I did have some fun when sometime after midnight."

The blond's mouth dropped, he really wasn't expecting that at all. Sasuke's smirk widened when his eyes spotted Sakura's dropped to the floor as well with several different shades of red. That told him that she enjoyed their morning unexpected sex. But Naruto snapped away from his thoughts quickly.

"H—hey, did you really cut Sakura-chan's hair?" his lips pouted luckily not questioning his buddy who had he slept with or who he might have thought of masturbating. "She looked really cute with long hair, ya know?"

"Hn." It was all he could say—his usual word he liked.

The Uchiha knew for a fact that of course Sakura looked good with long hair, he admitted it, there was no doubt about that. But she wouldn't keep it long if Naruto saw the Hyuuga through her. And that was one of the things he wouldn't let that happen in any case, to it cause his pinkette another few unworthy and unwanted broken hearts.

Yet he had yet to know that unconsciously, without having a clue to what had been doing through his mind, he was actually siding Sakura than siding them both his friends equally.

"Why are you asking me why—" Sasuke rolled his eyes causing him to think about such stupid question. It wasn't so obvious to show that he knew the answer himself. Sakura had told him before, early in the morning after their little hot session together, and he wouldn't snitch about the reason nor the rule he secretly happily gained from her. "—she was the one who wanted the haircut?"

"She said something about you liking her with short hair." Naruto trailed a bit then later huffed at his friend whining and waving his hands up around. "How dare you tempt her to cut her lovely hair!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to let out sigh so heavily from his childish act. It wasn't his fault that Sakura requested him to cut her pink locks because of Naruto himself.

"I told her that a long time ago. I'm sure she has her reasons to cutting it." he said with a slight sound of irritation.

"Yeah but—"

Suddenly, a voice appeared from behind before them. A voice sounding so soft, quiet, shy and yet sweet, a voice incomparable to his liking—Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of her family.

"Naruto-kun, good morning." Hinata looked around to see her classmates Sakura and he himself of course. She then lightly bowed her head and gave them a bright smile. "Sasuke-kun, sakura-san."

The raven never understood the shy woman, not for who she is. But there was something about he couldn't point out, that something he couldn't figure out made him narrow his eyes.

Sasuke's midnight orbs watched Sakura kiss Hinata's cheek in a return greeting for the morning. And when Hinata faced him, he gave her back the nod politely. Later then, she returned to her conversation with his best buddy, Naruto. As Sasuke took a glance at Sakura, he noted that she was waving at him and patting her table for him to join her by sitting on her desk. And so, he walked over placing himself over the furniture as they both watch the couple feet away.

"Does that prove to you enough from the thought of me lying?" she said lowly enough for him to hear.

Sasuke sighed. How could she doubt him like that? "I never thought of you as a liar."

"Is that so?"

"It's just—that I can't believe Naruto…" he paused for a few seconds then continued. "—he promised me to keep your happiness, until you came to me pouring out your broken heart by using sex."

The pink haired woman blushed when she felt his smirk. It wasn't her fault that she knocked his door and seduced him up to fuck her. But she admitted it that it felt good, even when Sasuke's driller her insides good."I—I'm sorry about that. That was pretty much was unexpected."

He couldn't help but chuckled at her adorable red tainted face. Reminded him of the time he was taken aback when he first realized he fell madly in love with her at the age of seventeen and carefully thought about it

"I really don't care, as long as you remember I'm there for you."

Yes. He always was there for her, whether she needed him or not. He would do anything for her because he loved her deeply. And he knew, love was something he could never properly express to a woman who loved someone else, let alone his best friend.

"You're right," she smiled. "You always were there for me whether Naruto's there or not."

Unconsciously, and sadly Sakura hadn't noticed, Sasuke smiled. A smile he rarely gave publicly.

"But I really do love him, Sasuke-kun…"

The smile he made for her alone dropped when she confessed her heart again, her love for _him_. His bangs shadowed his eyes. He couldn't show her his feelings, not even for a bit. "… Aa."

Quickly their head snapped up to the announcement as they heard their names being called so suddenly by the principal.

"_Will Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke please come into my office. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke please coming into my office, thank you"_

The childhood couple both blinked in utter confusion. Why were they called to Tsunade's office when Sasuke just left there about fifteen minutes ago? They already knew that it was about the new changes about their partnership, but wouldn't they be discussing it sometime after school or something, instead of like—now?

Haruno breathlessly spoke as her big green eyes stared at the intercom screwed to the sement wall. "I thought you said that she'll discuss the changes after school" she then looked up at the Uchiha tilting her head slightly to the side in a curious knitted brows face.

"And I repeated the same thing she told me earlier" he frowned.

The idiot laughed out loud for the whole to hear, he was surely embarrassing himself. And why had he still haven't noticed it? He pointed at the two people called out for the office crying _You guys are in trouble, you guys are in trouble_ like the kiddy songs they commonly knew in preschool. Sasuke snorted a grunt.

"Fuck off dobe."

Sakura shrugged her shoulder and pulled her raven haired man's arms out of the class. Reaching the door of their destination along the way of the far hallway, The nineteen year old man stopped her by pulling back her arm so she would noted that he need to ask her before any up coming misunderstanding, probably.

"Are you going to stay in my room tonight as well?"

There was a blink, two blinks—three blinks, then a speechless mouth. It looked like she was going to stay with him for a long while, and maybe the rest of the year if the contract would be signed.

He shook his head dropping it hung by his neck sighing heavily. He later shoved a hand in his pockets and grabbed a little object out of it—the key of his dormitory. Handing over to her face, he spoke.

"Here, take these." His stoic face faced hers. And he continued walking away to the room "I've got spare ones in my bag"

Sakura let out a small smile behind his back, her hands gripped the key in her palm. She somehow felt… safe with Sasuke. But, that was something she hadn't realized herself. She just never thought of her feelings for him because she kept telling herself that she belonged to Naruto without thinking twice. She skipped along his steps.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" she grinned as Sasuke smirked with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Slowly, Sakura was unconsciously pulling her red strings closer to the waiting open arms Sasuke.

A tiny feeling of love she felt around him.

* * *

**Chapter five coming soon.**


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: *Wow since Monday, I received 177 to 1.26K with a total of 4K views. I would like to you thank you all for enjoying my story and supporting me (:**

* * *

**xxx Affairs**

_Chapter 5_

"_Are you going to stay in my room tonight as well?"_

_There was a blink, two blinks—three blinks, then a speechless mouth. It looked like she was going to stay with him for a long while, and maybe the rest of the year if the contract would be signed. _

_He shook his head dropping it hung by his neck sighing heavily. He later shoved a hand in his pockets and grabbed a little object out of it—the key of his dormitory. Handing over to her face, he spoke._

"_Here, take these." His stoic face faced hers. And he continued walking away to the room "I've got spare ones in my bag"_

_Sakura let out a small smile behind his back, her hands gripped the key in her palm. She somehow felt… safe with Sasuke. But, that was something she hadn't realized herself. She just never thought of her feelings for him because she kept telling herself that she belonged to Naruto without thinking twice. She skipped along his steps._

"_Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" she grinned as Sasuke smirked with his hands shoved in his pockets._

_Slowly, Sakura was unconsciously pulling her red strings closer to the waiting open arms Sasuke._

_A tiny feeling of love she felt around him._

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell us, aunt Tsunade?" Sakura questioned out of uncertainty. What was the point of coming here anyway? What was so important to skip class—actually she didn't mind skipping class, so scratch that.

"Seriously, If you were already planning onto calling us here—" Sasuke scrunched his nose and thought about how much he wasted his time walking to class at the opposite wing of the school from here and coming back with a single person. "—You should have just told me to stay while you call out Sakura to come over."

And it was true, he could've sat back, waited for the woman instead of reaching the end of the building to so called _pick her up_ then take back his steps.

"Right. But since the changes were quickly made, your new contract has been faxed." The eldest woman spoke as her eyes locked on the document reading the bottom of the contract. "So just by signing this, your rings will be delivered tomorrow. With the Uchiha fan carved in it, if you don't mind Sasuke.

The young man nodded. Passing the documents for Sasuke for him to read and understand the rules of the dormitory, his eyes shifted to the papers —but since he knew the rules by heart, there was no point to that. He signed his name at the bottom line and passed the the contract and the pen to his new partner.

The raven haired man felt… relieved somehow. If Sakura were to be partner with any other guy, he would explode. His jealousy would take over his body and rip her out of their grasp and then rape her. Not that he hadn't like fucking her good—it felt amazing humping her. Sure, he slept with many women for money, but the way he fucked _them_ and _her_ were two different things and feelings. One was he was doing out of frustration and lust, and the other was filled with love and safety.

"Now that the signature's fufilled. Sasuke, you will be moving into a larger room, you've got until the rest of the week." Tsunade looked at the young maiden on Sasuke's left. "And Sakura, since now you are his mate, you will be moving in with him as well."

"But... What about Naruto?" she trailed off for a moment unsure of what Naruto would do. How would he even react to this all? It was so sudden.

"I will deal with him later" the principal sighed. "But for now, complete the preparations."

"Right" the couple nodded and walked out the door. But as soon as they reached it—

"Oh right," Tsunade called out to them. "Take the rest of the day off. I'll tell your teachers about the new moving."

* * *

By end of the day, once in their new double dorm room, Sasuke deposit the large filled box on the floor. Looking around, he nodded and turned around for a second then quickly froze. He remembered last night. The demands of his dark side juiced his blood stream. Everything inside him screamed for a hard, pounding fuck.

So he was on his own.

Shower. He needed one desperately. Hot water dousing his skin spraw pelting his body, deep breaths... coming down off the lust high so he could sleep.

Grabbing his pajama pants from the box, he made his way down the hall, towards his single dorm room. Soft light spilled down the hallway from his room. He grabbed the knob and saw Sakura there, through the small crack of the door.

And her very visible, delectable leg bathed in golden light.

Sasuke sucked in a breath as a million images of her in _his_ bed bombarded him. Her arms and legs wide-open to him, her husky taunts and whispered encouragements drowning out logic. God, her mouth on his cock would be the most amazing experience... until he would worked his way into her tight pussy and damn lost his mind. And the fact she opened herself for the first time completely to whatever he wanted last night. No one had ever affected him that much before. Or since.

After all, he wasn't a virgin like she was.

So being in the same room with her now was as dangerous as bathing in gasoline before dancing around a bonfire.

Suddenly, she twisted on the bed. The perfect view he's had changed as she moved her leg to the side, allowing him an unimpeded view of her taut calf and inner thigh.

A few inches to her left and, if she's ditched her panties, de's see every spectacular bit of her wet flesh. Even now, his mouth watered as he remembered the addicting taste that had kept him cumming again and again.

Sakura moaned. Then thrashed again.

_Holy shit, is she—?_

"Yes!" she cried out, then gasped to catch her breath.

Masturbating. Hell.

_Go in the bathroom. Shut the door. Stay the fuck away_. The litany of good advice ran through his head, and he sucked in a harsh breath, trying to force himself to hear it over the pounding of his heart and blood rushing to his cock.

"Oh, yes!"

Her hoarse, broken whisper fried his blood in his veins. He had to see her. Had to. Yes, she was bad for him, and he didn't want her to be the many in his bed. But the woman was temptation personified. He'd never seen another woman more equipped to lead a man to sin.

_Just one step... _his inner sex called.

Sasuke dropped his pajama pants on the floor and moved closer to his room, wincing when his jeans chafed his erection. But one step was enough to bring only her hip into view. Lovely, but he wanted to see her self-pleasure. How she was doing it, how seriously she pursued it, how her body bowed when ecstasy hit.

Damn, he felt like a sick bastard, but no way could he stop.

Another step closer, then a third, until he was hovering just behind the crack in his door.

Then he got an eyeful that lit him on fire. Sakura wearing nothing but red garters and sheer hose. She gripped her breast in one hand and, with the other, dove into her very wet folds.

Sasuke staggered back, gripping the wall beside him for support. And he stared. Flames engulfed his balls, licked his cock. _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

Sakura's fingers fluttered around her clit. Moisture gushed. Her thighs tightened, her back arching. He panted, glued to the sight. Seared.

She thrashed again, spreading her legs wider. Then she plunged her fingers inside her drenched opening and bucked, whimpering.

Sasuke clutched the doorknob tighter. God, how badly he wanted to go in there and give her relief, put his mouth right over her aching clit until she came across his tongue, then plunge deep inside her pussy with unrelenting strokes. Once she'd cum a half dozen times and taken the edge off his hunger, then he'd turn her over and use all her delicious lubrication to slide into her backside and linger there, thrusting slow, hard, deep.

Her muttering suddenly broke his thoughts. She whispered, and he couldn't make out her words. He wanted to—desperately. Needed to know. What was she thinking while she fucked herself? Whom did she think of?

Turning off the voice in his head that told him he was stupid to court danger, he shoved the door open another few inches and eased inside the shadowed corner. His little bedside lamp spilled light across her body, illuminating golden skin, the pale pinkette strands of her shinning hair—and her nearly bare pussy.

Again, she muttered something, and he still couldn't hear. The suspense was killing him. The anxiety. Would Naruto's name fall from her lips? Someone else's?

"Fuck me..." she cried softly.

Damn, he wanted to, so, so badly. He scrubbed a hand down his face, then fastened his gaze on Sakura again. He couldn't stay away. Simply impossible. She was his weakness. His drug of choice.

Sasuke swallowed against the lust. He had to be strong. He had to keep his dick out of the equation.

_Step back. Shower; forget Sakura. _A different inner of his whispered his head. What happened to his sex?

Gritting his teeth for strength. Sasuke lifted a foot and set it behind him. But still couldn't leave. She had increased the tempo of her fingers over her clit. Now her hips thrased. Her skin flushed, and the air smelled like aroused female. Perspiration broke out between her breasts. She was the most beautiful, sexual creature he'd ever seen. And ever would. How was he supposed to walk away?

"Fuck me. Yes. Yes! Nar—Naru—" She was moaning _that_ name. She moaned long and loud as she came. "_Sasuke!_"

She gasped _his_ name? Shock burned him. Christ, he was about to cum in his jeans.

Sakura flopped back on the bed, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Sasuke stood still, transfixed, dick aching, heart racing.

Then she lifted her head and looked right at him. Heat raced between them for a heartbeat, two. Suddenly, an audacious smiles shaped her lush mouth... just before she raised her hips to him offering. "Please..."

Fire speared him. Leave or fuck her now—his only two options. Fucking her would be sublimely easy. And would do absolutely nothing to help him stop.

With a curse, he stormed through the bedroom and raced into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He leaned against it, every breath a harsh saw out of his chest. But the image of her self-pleasuring was burned into his brain, his name on her lips reverberating in his head.

How could he want someone so much who was so bad for him?

Shaking his head, he started to shower. One way or another, he needed relief now. If he was going to be smart and resist Sakura, it was going to be his own hand. Otherwise, he would never sleep. And be far too tempted to stalk into his room and have ver every way known to man.

Quickly he dropped his clothes and stepped under the slowly warming spray without checking the water temperature first. He hissed at the cold, but his body was too overheated to care.

He rolled his shoulders under the spray, then grabbed his cock. A vision of Sakura burst across his brain. His cock jumped in his hand, and he stroked eagerly, hungrily.

Why her? Of course she was sexy. A man would have to be blind not to notice her beauty, the easy sway of her hips, those green eyes that could tempt a man to sin. But today had shown him sides of Sakura he hadn't known. Ever.

She was smart and determined. Childhood proved that. And she was brave—maybe too much for her own good. And she understood the people around her. She seemed to know exactly what to say for maximum results. He had been with her since forever of course.

All that only made him desire her more. _Damn it._

He stroked faster, tingles leaping up his cock. He swiped the thumb across the head and hissed in pleasure. His thighs tightened, and he clenched his jaw, picturing the way Sakura had screamed for him alone last night. He envisioned her masturbating, fingering her way to orgasm, then lifting to him in invitation.

In his head, he again heard her beg him to fuck her. Pleasure soared. His hand moved faster on his turgid flesh, his rhythm and hold was brutal. Need clawed its way from his balls, up his dick. Orgasm wasn't far behind...and thoughts of other women were long gone.

In that moment, pressure built and heated. It burst, Sakura at the center of the storm. Clamping his lips shut, he groaned as orgasm slammed him, clenching his balls, cramping his stomach. Semen spurted into the porcelain tub, then washed with water down the drain.

Sasuke leaned against the tile, more relaxed, but vaguely unsatisfied. Yes, he'd gotten off, but need still keyed him up. His hand was a lousy substitute for Sakura.

He dropped his grip from his cock and turned off the shower. Damn, he felt worse now, not high on lust anymore, but confused. Depressed. What the hell was the matter with him?

_You want something you can't have_, the voice in his head taunted him. He'd tell it to shut up... but it was right. Again, where the fuck was his inner sex, and who the hell's inner is this? Inner resist? Yeah, let's call it that.

_Inner sex and—inner resist. Great...Sasuke_ thought rolling his eyes

Grabbing the shower curtain with an impatient fist, Sasuke thrust it back. To his shock, Sakura stood there three feet away, hip leaned against the vanity, a towel in her hand. She looked disappointed—and hurt. She pouted a frown.

"So, was that good for you?"


End file.
